


"Mine" - Victor (Internal monologue)

by summer0294



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Internal Monologue, M/M, Passion, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer0294/pseuds/summer0294
Summary: It's the final competition for the Grand prix, and at the same time the day that Victor will confess before leaving...





	

I see you gliding over the ice cold, and I say to myself... How long should I endure this?

Yuri, You has gone so far, that I don't know if I should be over to your side anymore.

It's been so many times in which I have touched your body, but you pretended not to understand it...

I even let out the tight knot that I had in my throat, to tell you that I could try it, but as expected... You rejected me without hesitation, thinking that I wouldn't have a damage.

But you also are guilty; Do you think that I don't know that you call me with your body when you move it in that way?

I, could decipher you countless times...

I could take care of your body as you have no idea, you wouldn't have to be afraid because I would be gentle...

"Would want to sleep with me this night one more time in my room?", is what I would like to ask you...

I know that I should maintain my position as your coach until the end, because your dreams are it more important to me.

But I can't anymore, I feel wrong...

Yuri, You know what is desire?

I want to devour you and shelter me in you, because I don't mind the danger anymore...

I'll open my arms and I'll hug you as always...maybe this will be the last time where I see that lovely smile that you make just for me, and then ... How I promised to myself,  
I will confess my painful love.

The tournament will have finished and without import which is the result and the meaning of your answer...

I'll steal you this night.


End file.
